


Burn Out

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Midsummer, Prompted Drabble, don't copy to other site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: They're drawn to each other, burning
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Burn Out

It's Midsummer and he feels like he's on fire. Like the burning pyre raised to mark the solstice. Steam rises from his limbs. He grabs his fuel, eats at it, leaves marks. The thundering noise he makes could wake the dead. 

His hips shock forward in merciless abandon, shaking Harry's body back and forth. They're explosive together, volatile and dangerous. He forgets where the fight ends and the fucking begins. Harry's the same. 

When the morning rain comes, it hisses on their exposed skin, leaving tear streaks on their faces. They shout their already raw throats rawer,   
He forgets whether it's joy or agony. 

They do this every year. And then they wait, autumn healing their wounds. Winter freezing their feelings, leaving ice in their hearts. And spring rekindling the buried heat. They resist, each year, and each year they give up, drawn together and finding each other here, in the grove. 

When they part, it's like tearing the scabs from old wounds. He doesn't know whether he can take it again. Probably not. It'll kill him in the end, he's certain.   
So when Harry turns, he reaches for him. There's fire in his eyes, still. Draco drinks it in, licks the flame. 

“I want to burn out with you,” he says. “until there's nothing left.”


End file.
